


Your Hair Reminds me of Flowers

by Shaunkind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff no plot, p much just fluff and domestic ennohaba stuff, trans boy yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunkind/pseuds/Shaunkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba's too nervous to dye his hair on his own.<br/>Ennoshita is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Reminds me of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much based of of me and my friend suga talking about ennoshita dyeing yahaba's hair and their doodles on it

`Yahabae:   
>could you dye my hair? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ`

It's a surprising text message and request for Ennoshita to receive. But nevertheless, he responds.

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
>Now? Also what brought this up?`

`Yahabae:  
>not rn.`

`Yahabae:  
>also i thought it would b nice to dye my hair. (´⌣`ʃƪ)`

`Yahabae:  
>but i dont want to do it & mess it up on my first try and live w/ that kind of mess up for 2 weeks. ( ̵˃﹏˂̵ )`

Ennoshita feels a smile breaking on his face and rolls his eyes. Of course.

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
>Ok, but when do you want it done?`

`Yahabae:  
>could you do it a few days from today??`

`Yahabae:   
>i want to pick up the color i want and make sure it wont dmg my hair. （’-’*)`

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
>Ok, I'll do it.`

`Yahabae:  
>Ty!! `

`Yahabae:  
>I'll text you when everything is ready! (๑・ω-)～♥”`

* * *

 When Ennoshita agreed to dye Yahaba's hair, he wasn't expecting it be too complicated to say the least. Actually, he was expecting it to be fairly simple. Seeing as Nishinoya usually got his hair (or at least that single part of it) re-dyed by Saeko, it shouldn’t be too hard. Though, dying an entire head was another thing. So, of course, before he had to actually dye Yahaba’s hair, he would ask Nishinoya how it worked for him. So the next time he saw him, he brought up the question of how did Saeko dye his hair.

“ ‘S pretty simple if you’re dyeing a part of it! Why, are you gonna ask Neesan to dye yours once you decide grow it out?” Nishinoya asks, practically bouncing on his heels. When it came to Saeko, Nishinoya could talk for days about her. How cool she was, how she helped him with something so tiny but it meant a whole bunch to him. And Ennoshita was happy that he had the Tanaka siblings to gush over. (Nishinoya would never call it gushing though, just the praise that they deserved. But Ennoshita knew better than to believe that.)

"No. I'm just asking because Yahaba wants me to dye his hair." Ennoshita explained, a hand going up to scratch behind his neck. "And since you're one of the few people who I know who has dye in their hair constantly, I guessed it would be a good idea to ask you how Tanaka-san did your hair." Nishinoya lets out a guffaw too big for his body, patting Ennoshita on his arm just a little bit too roughly. He's used to it by now.

"Well you came to the right person!" And Ennoshita's pretty sure for about at least thirty minutes, Nishinoya talks about how Saeko first dyed his hair. Bleaching and everything. "So you pretty much just want to make sure you don't get dye on anything. It's super hard to wash out of. Towels, clothes, you name it. You're also going to want to bleach his hair first if it isn't light enough for the color to be seen. And _then_ after that you're going to have to wait at least a few days before you dye it." Ennoshita nods, making sure to take note of the bleaching. Yahaba's hair wasn't too dark of a brown, but even so it would be better for it to be lighter if he wanted the color to show up more. But then again, Ennoshita didn't know if he did. So that was something he'd make sure to ask before he forgot.

"Thank you, Nishinoya. I appreciate the help." And Nishinoya breaks out into a grin so wide that Ennoshita had to smile as well. "No problem, Chikara! If you need anything else, just ask! But are you sure you don't want Neesan's help? She's pretty damn good at doing hair." Ennoshita shakes his head and thanks him again. As much as he would love for Saeko's help, Yahaba wants him to do this, so he's going to. He just has to make sure that he's not going to fuck up his datefriend's hair.

 He also should probably check with him for specifics, as well.

* * *

 `♥ ♥ ♥:`

` Yahaba, do you want to bleach your hair before we dye it?`

`Yahabae:  
not rly.`

`Yahabae:`  
`it's light enough!`  
  
`Yahabae: plus i didnt choose 2 bright of a color. ( ´ ▽ ` )`

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
Ok, just making sure.`

`Yahabae:  
OH!!! b4 u go can we do it tmrw? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)`

`Yahabae:   
if ur free.`

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
That works just fine for me.`

`Yahabae:  
ty!!`

* * *

 That night, Yahaba looks up at his ceiling for the longest time, anxious and excited. He's always wanted to dye his hair and now he's going to be able to! Or well, at least, Ennoshita is going to be doing it for him and he's excited. He's double, probably even triple checked the box that has all the stuff needed to dye his hair and he's made sure that he let his parents know as well, hoping for the best that they wouldn't be too shell shocked when they saw it when Ennoshita was done. He stops looking at his ceiling and turns to his side to pick up his phone and look over the text messages. He's honestly so happy that Ennoshita agreed to do it for him. 

 He's pretty sure Ennoshita's probably already asleep by now, but he decides to send him a quick text message. It couldn't hurt, right?

`Yahabae:  
im rly excited for you to dye my hair!! Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ`

`Yahabae:  
im also a lil nervous too. but not bc ur dyeing it!`

`Yahabae:   
im just kinda nervous on how its gonna look on me. (￣◇￣;)`

He should really go to sleep, he decides and puts his phone down, turning onto his other side. The phone buzzes and he turns back over, briefly getting caught in the covers from the twisting.

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
Whatever color you chose it'll look nice on you.`

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
But you should go to sleep.`

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
it would be a shame if you fell asleep halfway through me dyeing your hair and you end up with a dye stain on your face.`

Yahaba can just see it, him eyes groggy and sleepy and a faint but big pink dye stain on the side of his face. He's a bit horrified and hoping that it actually does not happen. He knocks on the wooden headboard of his bed for Ennoshita's sake that it doesn't.

`Yahabae:  
thats cruel!! Σ(ﾟﾛﾟ｣)｣`

`Yahabae:  
but okay! ill sleep.`

`♥ ♥ ♥:  
Goodnight.`

`Yahabae:  
gn!! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）`

* * *

 "I honestly thought that you would have done that!" Yahaba states, frowning and following closely behind Ennoshita. He only chuckles. He could, but that would be mean. A little bit too mean since dye doesn't come out easily.

"I won't. It was just to make sure that you go to sleep." He explains. When they arrive at Yahaba's house, it's clear that his parents have left. As much as he does appreciate Yahaba's parents, it's better that they're gone right now. Less people in the way so he can make sure that he's dying Yahaba's hair right.

"Okay. you're going to need a shirt. And not the one you have on now. One of the ones you don't care for." Ennoshita tells him, just looking at his floral patterned shirt. Why Yahaba liked anything that had to do with floral, he will never know nor understand. And he'd rather keep it that way. Yahaba frowns a little more. 

"What about-"

"And before you even ask, no, sitting around in your binder is not a viable option either, unless you want dye on the back of your neck and on your binder as well." Ennoshita states, cutting Yahaba off. He understands, or at least does his best to understand that sometimes it's better to just relax while you're at home. Which may include sitting around in pajamas or just comfortable clothes in your own house. "But speaking of your binder, do you want to change out of it? You have been wearing it for a while." He asks, raising an eyebrow. Yahaba nods.

"I'll go change really quick." Yahaba states and Ennoshita watches him leave.

Once Yahaba's changed out of his binder and shirt into something more comfortable on his chest, Ennoshita sets up everything. He takes the dye and it's contents out of the box. He makes sure to have the instructions open and to the side and Ennoshita makes Yahaba sit down. He can see Yahaba's small fidgets of his hands with the hem of the t-shirt he's changed into. 

First, he puts Vaseline around his hair line, the tips and back of his ears and the back of his neck. A half hour later Ennoshita's worked in all of the pink dye that was needed and puts a shower cap on his head. With another added hour and Yahaba talking and thanking Ennoshita for doing this, Yahaba then checks to see how long the dye has been in. When Ennoshita suggests that it's probably time to wash it out, Yahaba walks to the restroom to go wash it out. At first, Yahaba wants to wash the dye out with the shower head but Ennoshita tells him to use the faucet that is used to draw bath water. Mainly because the instructions say that it's the best way to wash the dye out and the possibility that the shower head would go in a undesired direction and get water all over the place is something Ennoshita wishes to avoid at all costs.

"Ennoshita, is there supposed to a lot of this hair dye washing out?" Yahaba calls out from the water running over his head. 

"I'm not sure." He calls back. It takes another twenty minutes to make sure that Yahaba's washed out the excess dye so that when he dries his hair, the towel wont be completely wrecked. Though, Ennoshita can't help but be a bit nervous for how it came out. He's double checked the instructions to make sure he's dyed his hair right, worked it in long enough and let it sit for as long as he's needed too. But he's worried that it may not have came out the way Yahaba wanted it to, or worse he's disappointed that it didn't come out light enough or dark enough. But he swallows those worries when he sees Yahaba come out from the restroom, a towel around his neck and a pastel pink now where his light brown hair used to be. It's not too light that you would have to squint your eyes but not too dark.

"Did you look in the mirror? How do you like it?" Ennoshita asks, 

Yahaba wraps his arms around Ennoshita hugging him and picking him up only a bit, a mile wide smile planted on his face. "It's great. Thank you, Ennoshita!" And Ennoshita smiles back, feeling Yahaba plant his lips to his cheek. Ennoshita stops for a second, a faint blush blooming on his cheeks. 

"I'm glad you like it." 

**Author's Note:**

> the doodles it was based of off: http://arbital.tumblr.com/post/117316496733/moriisuke-replied-to-your-photoset-yahaba-on-the and http://arbital.tumblr.com/post/117317855358/moriisuke-replied-to-your-post-moriisuke-replied  
> also who cant write ennoshita and yahaba worth shit: this guy


End file.
